Aubrey Falls in Love
by hollyhwrites
Summary: It happened over the summer when no one was looking and no one could comment. It had been amazing and Aubrey was happier than she ever had been. Her friends will be surprised when they find out who had brought such joy and love to her life.


Title: Aubrey Falls in Love  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: It happened over the summer no one expected it, but none had seen Aubrey shine as bright as she did when she was truly in love. Kind of Fluffy, but fun. **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

Chloe knew Aubrey had been dating someone all summer since they had graduated, but her friend had never let on who it was. Her best friend had only told her it was someone that she really liked and that they were taking it slow.

Chloe herself had met a guy named Josh who she was currently dating. They had both got accepted to the same internship at a hospital in Florida. He was also going to Barden's Medical School, it was one of the finest in the Nation. Josh wasn't moving to Barden until the next week.

"Hey Aubrey!" Chloe called as she entered the new bigger apartment. Surprisingly Aubrey's dad sprung for the place. It was not only bigger, but loads nicer than their previous apartment. The blonde had told her it had a massive master bedroom with a private bath with a walk-in shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Mr. Posen stipulated that it had to be Aubrey's room. Chloe was okay with that, the dimensions of the second bedroom were bigger than her room at their old apartment and she would have the other full bath all to herself. She stopped stunned at the wonderful old world elegance of the place.

"Hey Chloe!" Aubrey came from down the hall dressed in jeans and a nice top. "It is so great to see you. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow. How was the drive up?" The two women hugged.

"It was good. They dismissed us all a day early so I headed here to get my room settled before I dropped by home to see the folks." The redhead grinned. "I can't believe your dad is springing for this place."

"I know, but we had a really great heart to heart talk right after I graduated. It all came about when my special someone asked me out and he overheard. He pulled his total dictator thing on them and they totally stood up to him and called him on how he treated me and really opened the old man's eyes. My dad and I had a really great talk and my mom even joined in. This summer has been pretty great and my family has never been closer and they totally love my sweetie." Aubrey didn't even realize how she lit up when she talked about her sweetheart.

Chloe thought it was great. Aubrey hadn't really dated anyone since sophomore year, when she got tired of dating the Abercrombie sort of guys she thought her parents would approve of. This guy sounded really promising if the Posens loved him and it was obvious that Aubrey did too. "So when do I get to meet this paragon?"

"Soon, but they are currently out of town visiting their mother." The blonde bit her lip. "Hmm, we haven't slept together yet, but I want to. I plan to seduce them as soon as they get back, it's been over two years since I have slept with anyone. You know I vowed that the next time I would only sleep with someone I loved, someone I saw a real future with. Well I have met my one and only Chloe. I never saw it coming and one day it was like wham and all the breath left my body. When I caught it again I just knew that they were my future and now I can't see how I could possibly go on without them in my life." Aubrey blushed at the huge smile on the redhead's face.

Squealing ensued as Chloe grabbed her hugging her tight as she bounced up and down with Aubrey in her arms. "I knew you would find your one someday and I also knew it would hit you hard and true. I am so very happy for you. Now let's get my stuff in here and you show me around then we will go out and have a celebration dinner."

"You have got to see the gourmet chef's kitchen. Did I mention that my sweetie is a master in the kitchen?" Aubrey led the way to the gorgeous kitchen that looked like something off the food network.

"I thought you said you hadn't had sex yet." The redhead teased.

The taller girl smacked her on the arm. "We haven't. I meant cooking and you know it, but when I find the other out I might tell you." She winked and led her friend on a tour of the rest of the house. It had a den, a breakfast nook, and a huge open living area which included a dining area and a bar that opened up to the kitchen. There was even a huge covered balcony or deck off of the dining area that was accessed by French doors.

Chloe couldn't believe how nice the place was, it must have been a really great talk Aub had with her folks.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Chloe knew Aubrey's sweetheart had gotten back to town that morning and was sad that she had missed meeting them, but she had been out shopping with her mother and missed Aubrey being picked up. Later that night Chloe had ran to the corner diner to grab a bite to eat and noticed that Aubrey's bedroom door was closed when she returned home and from the sounds she heard when she passed by the door the loving couple was back and taking their relationship to the next level. The ginger was pleased that the place had such good soundproofing, but every time she passed by Aubrey's door she heard her friend moaning in pleasure. She decided to head out and texted Fat Amy to see where she and the other Bellas who were back in town were.

…

Chloe walked into the club and almost instantly saw CR and Denise clinging to each other on the dance floor while Stacie, Amy, and Lily were dancing with guys she didn't recognize. Ashley and Jessica weren't back in town yet, but she thought Beca was.

Amy saw her first. "Hey Ginger! We are sitting at that big ass round booth in the corner. Grab a drink and we'll be with you shortly."

"Right on it, Amy." She really liked the girls and would really miss being in the Bellas with them, but they had all become close outside of the Bellas and since she and Aubrey were going to grad school at Barden they would all stay close and would be there to cheer their friends on.

"Hey Chlo!" Stacie hugged the shorter woman. "Looks like you got plenty of sun in Florida. Meet any hot guys?"

"I did get to play in the sun anytime I was not on duty at the hospital or sleeping and yes I did. You would know if you paid better attention to Facebook. I have been dating Josh for about a month and a half." She looked around. "Is Beca coming? I thought she was supposed to be back in town either yesterday or today."

"She is in town. I saw her all dressed up really nice in a hot little black dress and killer heels. I mean I always thought Beca was cute, but she looked damn fine. She said she had a special dinner thing, I think she mentioned her dad or something. Anyway, we are all planning on getting together this weekend after Jessica and Ashley get back and we hope you and Aubrey will join us. I saw her a few days ago and she was looking great and happier than I have ever seen her, even counting our ICCA win." Cynthia Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before taking a drink.

After taking a sip of her own drink Chloe grinned. "I probably shouldn't tell you guys this, but I am just so happy for her."

The other women all leaned in. "What? Now you have to tell us." Stacie was adamant.

"Well, our little Aubrey is head over heels in love. I mean serious meet the parents, can't see her life without this person kind of love, and from what I hear they feel the same for her. They even stood up to her dad for her and helped Aub and her father get closer." She leaned in lowering her voice causing the others to lean in as well. "They have been dating since we graduated, but tonight is the first night they have taken things to the next level if you get my meaning. Our new place has great soundproofing, but I could still hear Aubrey greatly enjoying herself and I felt a bit intrusive it being their first time together and all. That is why I am here with you guys. I wanted to give the happy couple some privacy."

"Really, well it is about time Blondie let someone jump her bones. Maybe that girl will be more relaxed now and not so uptight." Fat Amy took a swig of her own beer. "Have you met the dude yet?"

"Not yet, but Aubrey said soon." The redhead sat back smiling as the women around her began gossiping about Aubrey and her love interest and what they thought he would be like and began sharing tales about how all of their summers went. It was nearly four in the morning when she finally dragged herself into the apartment and she once again heard her best friend crying out in pleasure as she passed the door. She wondered if they had been going full out all night or making love till they napped and then woke for another round or two. Whichever one Aub should be sleeping in just as she would. She paused as she saw a pink sticky note stuck to her door. "Just so you know. EXCELLENT in the kitchen!" and there was a big smiling heart face at the bottom of the note. Chloe laughed out loud and hoped they cleaned up after themselves in there.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

The next morning at 10:30 Chloe emerged from her room going to her bathroom to shower and heard nothing, but the sounds of sleeping coming from her friend's room as she passed by. It was a little after 11 when a knock sounded at the door instead of the doorbell ringing. She looked out the peep hole to see the Bellas she had met at the club the night before. Smiling she opened the door. "What brings you all here? I figured most of you would still be asleep."

"We wanted to see if you had caught a glimpse of Aubrey's man yet?" Stacie walked past first closely followed by the others.

"Wow, Blondie's dad really went all out for this place, didn't he?" Fat Amy was looking around wide eyed at the elegant apartment.

CR and Denise held up a couple of bags. "We brought roast beef subs from the shop down the street." The pink haired woman sat her bags on the bar that separated the amazing kitchen from the main living area, her girlfriend followed suit.

Chloe moved into the kitchen looking in the fridge offering drinks and additional condiments as she answered her friend's questions. "Her dad really out did himself on this place and no I haven't seen him yet, although they were still going at it when I came in at nearly 4."

"Way to go Aubrey. She found someone with stamina and skill, lucky bitch." Stacie chuckled as she took a water and the Italian dressing the redhead offered.

The women settled down to eat all hoping Aubrey and her sweetheart would emerge from the blonde's bedroom. They were rewarded when a sleepy eyed blonde creeped out of her room dressed in dark blue silky sleep shorts and a small tight black tank top that showed her belly button. She was almost all the way into the kitchen before she noticed she had a rather large audience sitting at the dinner table.

"Well color me shocked Aub. I never thought I would see you wearing your favorite sexy PJ's without the matching top and that one looks a little snug on you, but hot." Chloe smiled at her friends bemused expression. The blonde was sporting swollen lips, hair well tousled from a night of vigorous lovemaking, and plenty of love bites along her neck, collarbone, and cleavage. Aubrey looked like a very pleased woman indeed, then Chloe saw the big sparkle when her friend ran her hand through her wild hair. The redhead sprang from her chair and grabbed her friend's hand. "Oh my fucking God!" She said loudly. "Is this what I think this is because it looks like an awesome engagement ring to me?"

That got Aubrey to grinning a huge goofy smile. "We went out to a really nice candle lit dinner to that fancy French place in Atlanta I've been wanting to go to, then we took a hot air balloon ride and as the sun began to go down my wonderful love got down on one knee and gave the most awesome proposal ever. Nothing has ever felt so right in my life."

The blonde was hugged and congratulated by her friends. "Now we gotta meet this guy. We gotta let him know he better treat you right or we will go Aussie on his ass." Fat Amy cracked her knuckles.

Aubrey only blushed. "I am sure you will all approve and my sweetheart told their parents what they were going to do and also spoke to my parents and got their approval, my siblings even dropped by when they were talking and gave their approval."

"Wow, this must have been some summer romance." Denise squeezed her own ladies arm in happiness.

"It was, but we have actually known each other for about a year, but didn't start dating until the end of the school year." She moved to the fridge grabbing two bottles of water and two cartons of orange juice while she toasted a couple of bagels smearing cream cheese and homemade strawberry preserves on them. She also started a pot of coffee to have after they finished their juice and bagels.

She put everything on a tray. "I will be back out for the coffee in a moment. Sleepy head will gulp down the water and juice first, but we like to sip our coffee with our bagels."

"Sounds like you two have spent many mornings together." Stacie observed.

"We have. We have spent a lot of time together and it's been great." Aubrey picked up the tray. "I will be back in a minute."

The blonde stepped in the room to find her fiancé still sleeping so she couldn't warn them about the company yet, but knew that the smell of the coffee and the toasted bagels would wake her lover up. She went back out to get the coffee. Getting down their two favorite big mugs and fixing it just the way they each like it. She stopped at the entrance of the hallway turning when Chloe commented how domestic she was.

"Very funny Beale, but my sweetie has done this plenty of times for me as well." They all froze when a husky voice came from behind the blonde.

"Babe do you need help with the coffee? I don't want your bagel to get cold." Then arms came around the blonde hugging her from behind before a very familiar head poked out from around her. The small brunette's hair was just as tousled as Aubrey's, her lips just as swollen, and her neck was also sporting love bites. She was wearing the silky blue top that matched the blonde's sleep shorts and most likely nothing else under it, though the top came down to her mid thighs so no one at the table knew for sure. "Come on Bree, let's go eat breakfast in bed and shower. That should give them all time to get their jaws up off the floor." Beca took her coffee mug and kissed her fiancé before taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom.

Once behind closed doors the couple sat their mugs down on a nearby dresser and pulled each other close. "Well that wasn't exactly how we had planned to out ourselves to them, but it was fun. I loved the shocked faces. I don't think any of them expecting me to come out of here. I bet they all expected some straight laced sort of guy." Beca grinned as she nuzzled her fiancé's neck.

"It was rather fun shocking them like that and just leaving them to come back in here was priceless." Aubrey moved her head to allow better access to her lover. "I love you so much Beca. I'm glad you asked me out that day. Even when you drove me crazy last year I still admired you and once I stopped being an acapella control freak and really got to know you that admiration only grew. You my love are one of the strongest and most beautiful people inside and out that I have ever met and I am so very lucky to have you as mine."

Beca's stomach growled loudly. "God how I wish I could survive on you alone, but alas my precious woman we need to eat and not waste the efforts you have gone through. And like I said last night, I was crushing on you most of the year. Made me hot you calling me a bitch upon first meeting." Beca smirked as she pushed her lady down to sit in one of the two overstuffed chairs that sat in front of bay windows in the room with a small table between them. She retrieved the tray from the nightstand and the coffee and sat to enjoy her breakfast with the woman she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

They ate, talked, and planned before putting all their empties on the tray to carry back out to the kitchen. "Come on Bree. I want to shower with you. I have been dreaming about it for months now, your sexy body all naked, wet, and covered in sudsy bubbles while my hands and eyes roam freely. Oh yeah that would be just one more dream you could make come true, but the best one was when you agreed to become my wife." She kissed the ring on the taller woman's hand while keeping eye contact letting her feelings and desire show in her eyes.

"You Beca Mitchell are a sweetheart and a charmer and sexy as hell. And that dream sounds great except I am picturing you as the naked one and my hands and eyes all over you." She stood and began dragging the shorter woman towards the master bath.

"That sounds good to me, I say we combine those two." The DJ eagerly followed.

The two did enjoy showering together very much and both knew it was now one of their favorite things and Bree found out the smaller woman was just as gifted in the shower as in the kitchen. Beca always seemed to worship and savor her whether they were making love slow and gentle or fast and hard and Aubrey reveled in it. Her fiancé made her feel like a precious gift and that is what she felt like she had found with the alt-girl with ear monstrosities and tattoos, a precious gift.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Once the bedroom door shut the women at the table sat silent for several minutes. "Did any of you see that coming because I sure as hell didn't?" Stacie was the first to ask.

"I didn't have a clue. I knew they were getting along a lot better after that blow out we all had when Aub turned over the pitch pipe, but I didn't see this coming." Chloe was stunned that her best friends hadn't told her, but she sort of understood. Everyone would have interfered and Beca and Aubrey would have wanted to see where things went without all of that. Now that she really thought about it, the two really did fit together well. Although the redhead did have a hard time picturing Beca taming the Posen clan especially Aub's father. "I am happy for them though."

"Well I kind of feel like I stepped into the Twilight Zone. I figured if any of you aca-bitches hooked up with Beca it would be Chloe. I mean she cornered the little DJ in the shower, nearly kissed her on hood night, and was always touchy feely with her in helping her with her dance moves. I so did not see short stack and Blondie hooking up. I mean they are freakin' engaged and shit." Fat Amy smiled wide. "Who do you think is the top? They are both seriously dominant personalities."

"I bet on my girl Beca. She is totally badass and take charge." Cynthia Rose put in, she hadn't seen it either, but know that she looked at it she could see that it could really work for them. When they stopped arguing the two of them had worked great together, it was like they balanced each other out.

"I bet on Aubrey. That girl has some serious control issues." Denise winked at her girl offering silent and private stakes to their bet causing the other woman to grin and squeeze her hand in acceptance

"I think it is a mutual relationship with no true top or bottom, a 50-50 partnership in and out of the bedroom." Lily spoke just loud enough for all to hear.

"I'm with Lily. They have a true partnership." Chloe threw in. "We'll know more after we see and watch them together."

The women all nodded and continued to speculate and gossip while they finished their lunch and cleaned up their mess.

Stacie went to the bathroom at the end of the hall after they cleaned the kitchen and came back with a knowing smirk on her face. "Those two are so going at it in the shower right now and Aubrey is the more vocal of the two during sex though I did hear Beca's lower tones as well coming through the shower wall."

"What were you doing in my shower?" The ginger rolled her eyes, the tall brunette was truly obsessed with sex.

"I heard the shower running on the other side and thought I heard something so I stepped in to get a better listen." The tall girl simply shrugged. "And girl that is one awesome bathroom."

"It is, but you should see the amazing separate walk-in shower with multiple spraying heads and the Jacuzzi tub that Aub and Becs are using right now. It looks like something featured in one of those bath shows like the kitchen looks like something from a kitchen show. Aubrey said that Beca is a whiz in the kitchen. That could be a definite perk of their relationship for me." Chloe led them all into the large living room with a fireplace. There was a large comfy couch facing the fireplace with a large loveseat and two oversize armchairs facing the love seat with a large cushioned ottoman in the middle of it all with a big wooden tray on it with candles as a centerpiece. It was a really great living room.

It wasn't long before Aubrey and Beca emerged both with slightly damp hair, but looking refreshed, sated, and happy. Aubrey sat in the last remaining armchair next to Chloe. CR and Denise sat on the love seat, while Amy, Stacie, and Lily sat on the couch. Beca carried the breakfast tray to the kitchen and put their dirty things in the dish washer and put their bottles in the recycle bin and the rest in the trash before cleaning up the tray and putting it away. It was quite clear she was very comfortable in the chef's kitchen.

Aubrey smiled at her friends deciding to wait them out as Beca had suggested, her fiancé had a serious mischievous streak. She sat her and Beca's phones down on the small table between the two chairs, both women were surprised that none of their families had called yet. It was after noon and they each had plans with them that afternoon and night. She did think she should make sure Chloe could go with, since her mom had made an appointment for her as well.

"Hey Chloe you want to go to a spa with me this afternoon? It will be the full treatment. You can get whatever you want on the treatment card. It's already been arranged and paid for, but I forgot to ask you yesterday." The blonde smiled as her best friends face lit up, Chloe loved going to the spa.

"I am totally free for the rest of the day. Is Beca going with us?" She smiled at the woman in question as she sat down on the arm of Aubrey's chair her arm automatically without thought going across the back to begin stroking the blonde's hair and neck lovingly. They were just so cute together.

"No, I have other plans, however I did promise Bree that I would let you two drag me to the spa soon. Although I am not really looking forward to it, but I promised to keep an open mind until after my first visit. After that I have total veto power over when if ever I go back." She leaned into Aubrey as the blonde leaned into her. The couple did so automatically and without thought letting everyone around them know they really were together and totally crazy about one another.

"Whipped." Fat Amy coughed.

Beca only rolled her eyes and Bree stoked her leg consolingly. "Not really, I had to agree to go paintballing with her in return with the same terms applying." Aubrey defended her woman.

"Ahh, that is so sweet." Chloe really thought they were adorable. "I am so happy for you two." She got up and hugged them both. "Congratulations to you both. I heard your proposal was the tits Beca."

The brunette chuckled at the redhead's exuberance. "Thanks. I did my best."

"Well it was good and showed just how well you know Aub here." Chloe giggled as Beca blushed.

Soon the other girls were up hugging and congratulating the newly engaged couple. "So have you set a date?" Stacie asked as they all sat back down.

"We were thinking of a small wedding here in a few months. We had talked about having it at the ballroom at my parent's country club the first day of Thanksgiving break which is a Tuesday this year and then we would fly to Maryland with Beca's uncle and stay in her parent's beach house on the coast there for our honeymoon and be back by the time school restarted or shortly thereafter. Beca said her uncle would gladly fly us back in his plane since he would be heading south anyway. He usually heads to Annapolis for Thanksgiving to spend it with his old military buddies before heading back to Miami where he lives. We will have a quick visit with a Justice of the Peace friend of her uncle's when we get to Maryland and make our union as legal as it can be since Georgia isn't one of the states we can legally marry in yet." Aubrey was beaming as she squeezed her loves hand as she talked.

"Wow. That is soon and it sounds like you guys did more than make love all night, though I bet you did plenty of that too." Cynthia Rose teased earning a slap on the arm from the brunette beside her.

"Hell we would marry tomorrow if we could, but we want to be able to have some of our family that doesn't live close there as well and we figured giving them a few months heads up will give them enough time to hopefully work something out, plus it is too close to school starting now and I really would like to give Bree at least a small honeymoon." The DJ chuckled as Chloe hugged her again.

"You are so good for Aubrey. I don't ever think I have seen her so happy and it is completely obvious you are in serious love with her and she you. You will take excellent care of each other. I just know it, but both of you are my best friends so don't go breaking each other's hearts because I would hate to have to beat one or both of your asses." Bright blue eyes flashed as the med student spoke.

"I can promise that I will do my absolute best to never break Bree's heart, if I did I would be breaking my own as well and I would totally deserve to have my ass kicked for doing such a thing to her. She also makes me the happiest I've ever been so I guess we are even then." That got the tiny brunette pulled down onto Bree's lap and kissed soundly.

"Ginger you better get used to that because those two are going to be going at it heavier than dingo's during mating season." Fat Amy got everyone laughing even the two who had been devouring each other in the chair.

"I can handle it. I have already seen both of them naked." She teased causing both women to blush as the others continued to laugh.

Stacie stood. "Well it's getting late and the rest of us are going to a party later at some frat house as an early before school bash. We were going to ask you guys, but it sounds like you all have plans."

"Sounds like fun, but I would rather get a good spa treatment and massage before I start my grueling classes." Chloe paused as the doorbell rang. She opened it to find Aubrey's family standing on the other side.

"Did you check the peephole first?" Martin Posen, Aubrey's father asked.

"Yes, Mr. Posen." The man was standing straight as he always did although he was now retired from the Marines. It was the first time she had ever seen him in jeans and he wore an Atlanta Braves Jersey with a t-shirt underneath as Beca was wearing, but the DJ was wearing a blue Braves mock turtleneck t-shirt under it. No doubt to hide all the love bites Aub had given her.

"Excellent." He stepped inside followed by the rest of the family. Aubrey's mother Evelin, her big sister Maureen, and her brother Scott who was the oldest of the three Posen children. Scott was wearing a red Braves t-shirt. She was starting to see a pattern and could guess where Beca was going instead of to the spa.

"It is good to see you dear. It looks like you had a good summer and you can tell me all about it as we get pampered today." She looked up seeing the girls she had seen, but not yet met.

Mr. Posen wasn't shy. "You are the girls who were on the Bellas with Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe, correct?"

"Yes, sir." The young women answered together and all unconsciously straightened as they spoke to him.

"You all did a fine job last year, I know you will do the same this year even though you will be losing Aubrey and Chloe. I am sure Beca will lead you to another victory." The man sounded every bit of the former military officer he was.

"Jeeze Marty don't put that kind of pressure on me or I may start to stress vomit too." Beca drawled out smirking at the older man.

"You, young lady have a smart mouth." He kept his rigid stance, but Beca could see his eyes dancing.

"Yes, but it is all part of my charm. It is better to have a smart mouth than be a dumb ass don't you think, Pops?" She winked at her future father-in-law.

That got the older man laughing before he pulled Beca into a hug and then Aubrey as well. Chloe stood shocked, not able to remember ever hearing Aub's dad laugh or him giving her a hug.

The man pulled back and took Aubrey's left hand seeing the ring on it. He smiled. "I am glad to see this sweetheart. I know I was a bit of a pain when I overheard you accept a date with Beca, but I am glad I got my head on straight with the help of your girl. She is a good one and she will treat you right and do her best to make you happy. She promised me that when she asked for your hand and she totally understands that she will die a most horrible and painful death if she should ever hurt you." He kissed his daughter on the head. "I am happy for you baby."

"Man that is the second time today I've been threatened with bodily harm. My own Dad will probably threaten me too, at least I can count on my Stepdad, Mom, and Uncle Charlie to threaten Aubrey. It's only fair she get it too." Beca said making the others laugh and focus on her and letting Bree and her Father have a private moment.

Beca was happily greeted by the rest of the Posen clan who all seemed much more relaxed and close than they had in the past. Chloe pulled the short woman to her. "I don't know what you did to the Posen's, but keep it up. I have never seen them smile so much or show such open affection towards one another. For someone who isn't very touchy feely you worked wonders with them."

"Maybe it takes someone who also isn't touch feely to help others who aren't either, and I have gotten used to it being around you, and my mom and stepdad are very demonstrative in their affections too. I find I am that way with Aubrey without even thinking about it, actually I have to think about it not to be that way with her." Beca rolled her eyes. "Maybe the apocalypse it coming or something." She winked as the redhead laughed hip checking her.

The doorbell rang again and Chloe answered once more making sure to use the peephole, she felt Mr. Posen's eyes on her. She opened the door to welcome Dr. Mitchell and his wife Sheila in. "Hello, Dr. Mitchell, Mrs. Mitchell." She ushered them in.

They all greeted one another and it was plain for the redhead and the other Bellas to see that Beca and Aubrey's families had met before and generally got along and Beca was right her dad did threaten her and not Aubrey. Chloe hoped that relationship got better over time. It was already better than it had been, but they still had a long way to go. Dr. Mitchell had basically abandoned his daughter. Divorcing the mother does not mean divorcing the kid as well. Chloe turned as the doorbell rang once more. She wondered who it could possibly be this time. She didn't recognize the tall dark haired woman and the huge ruggedly handsome man that stood on the other side, but they were smiling and holding a pot of flowers.

She opened the door. "Hello. Can I help you?"

The woman smiled and when Chloe looked into the woman's eyes she knew exactly who she was meeting. "Hello. You must be Chloe. I would recognize you from Beca's description as well as the few pictures she has sent me. I am Kelly Walker, Beca's mom, and this big guy is Erik, my husband."

"It's nice to meet you both and yes I'm Chloe. Come on in and join us." She moved back waving them into the room.

Beca saw them come in and was to them like a shot. "Mom! I am so glad you could make it." She was pulled into a tight hug by her mother.

"You look even happier today than when we saw you yesterday. I take she said yes?" Kelly smiled down at her little girl who had grown-up entirely too fast.

"Of course she said yes. Our little girl can be mighty charming when she wants to be. I think she gets that from me." Erik Walker puffed up his broad chest.

"It's good to see you too, Daddy. And Bree did indeed say yes." She was once again scooped up into a big hug, but this one took her up off her feet and she returned it just as enthusiastically.

The rest of the room saw how uncomfortable Dr. Mitchell looked at the obviously close and loving father daughter relationship his daughter had with her stepdad. Many of them thought he deserved to be uncomfortable, he had abandoned his eight year old daughter when he divorced her mom and he hadn't been close to his daughter even before that. He wasn't happy in his marriage so he spent all of his time at the University he taught at before he ultimately began having affairs. Erik Walker and his sister, Addison, moved in next door shortly after John Mitchell left and took a sad little girl, who spent a lot of time sitting out on the sidewalk in front of her house, under their wing helping Kelly get her and Beca's life back in order. Erik and Kelly married a year later and he had been her Daddy ever since. He had been there for Beca in ways that John never had been. Beca had shared with Bree and Chlo about her relationship with her parents and she had even discussed it with Martin Posen who had later in private told his wife. Hearing that story was one of the things that had helped bring Martin around to seeing what he was doing to his own little girl, all his children really, but Aubrey was his baby and he didn't want to lose her from his life.

Aubrey had met Beca's Mom, Daddy, and Aunt Addison when they had visited at the beginning of the summer. "You are right, Beca can be quite charming when she wants to be and I will tell you all about the romantic evening we had and how she proposed. It was really amazing." The blonde moved towards Kelly and was pulled into a hug by the tall dark haired older woman. "It is good to see you again, Kelly."

"It is good to see you too Aubrey. I am happy for you and my daughter, but you take care of her or I will take you out." Kelly winked as she released Aubrey.

"I will. I promise." The younger girl said seriously, but smiled again as she watched the big man put down her tiny fiancé. Beca looked like a little kid around Erik.

"I am going to go put on my sneakers and grab my phone and wallet. We are going to have to head out soon. We are supposed to be hitting a few tailgate parties and I am starving. I could really use some hotdogs and burgers." The small young woman ran off into the bedroom in her jersey and jean shorts still barefoot.

"That's my girl always up for a good tailgate party." Erik turned to Aubrey hugging her as well, but not lifting her off the ground. "I am happy for you two as well, but don't you go breaking my baby girl's heart. She is a little badass, but she also has a bigger more gentle heart than most people realize. You break it and I will be coming for you. Understand?"

"I understand and I don't plan on breaking her heart, Beca has become my life. I don't think I could go on without her. I will do everything in my power to keep her happy." Aubrey replied seriously.

Erik smiled pleased. "Good you do that and we will get along famously. I think you are the right one for my Beca and so far you are making her outrageously happy. Keep that up, but you will probably get more warnings from my sister and parents as well as Kelly's brother and parents. Beca is the apple of all our eyes." His eyes twinkled as he pulled his future daughter-in-law in for another quick hug.

"I'll do my best and I will be expecting those warnings. Now I know what Beca was talking about when she was the one getting all the warnings." Bree laughed.

Beca came back in the room with her socks and sneakers on and her hair pulled back into a pony tail the tail sticking out of the dark blue Braves cap she had on that matched her dark blue jersey. She looked absolutely adorable especially with her ball glove under her arm.

Chloe bumped her best friends arm. "Your fiancé is so cute in her baseball garb."

The blonde only nodded in agreement before approaching her adorable fiancé. She could smell sunscreen that Beca must have put on in the bedroom. "Did you get that little tube of sunscreen I put with your glove?"

"Yeah, I slid it into my cargo pocket." She kissed her woman. "You make me feel special all the time with the little things you do. I only hope I do the same for you sweetie because you are the most special thing in my life."

"You make me feel special too. I'm gonna miss you, but I will let you explore all my nice freshly softened skin when you get home." Aubrey whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Now there is something to look forward to." She looked over when a flash went off.

Chloe smiled and took another picture. "You two are just so cute together and Becs you look absolutely adorable in your baseball outfit."

"Now why do you have to go calling me adorable? Small doesn't equal adorable. It really doesn't." The DJ grumbled.

"In your case it does, Becs. Like so adorable I just want to pick you up and put you in my pocket adorable." The redhead teased before cracking up as the short woman growled. "How about adorable badass?"

Aubrey squeezed her adorable woman tight. "You are sexy as hell baby. Don't worry about the silly ginger." She knew how much Beca hated everyone calling her adorable, but that didn't make it any less true.

The small woman only sighed. "Well guys let's get going traffic is already going to be a pain as it is." She kissed Aubrey one more time. "You have fun today sweetheart. I love you."

"You too, sweetie. I love you, too."

With that the men and Beca left for the game as the rest of the Bellas headed off to get ready for the party they were going to go to, and the women all headed off to the spa. It was going to be a fun and enjoyable afternoon and night for all.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

November came in a hurry and on the Tuesday before thanksgiving Aubrey and Beca had a small ceremony attended by their families and the Bellas. Aubrey looked beautiful in her antique white flowing sheath wedding dress and Beca looked dapper in a custom tailored Armani tux. They made a very attractive couple.

They said their vows with Chloe and Maureen, Aubrey's sister, standing up for Bree while Beca had her Aunt Addison and her Cousin Michelle standing up for her. They had the Bellas sing the songs for their ceremony. The couple had written their own vows which really showed how much the couple knew and loved one another. The small crowd cheered as the couple kissed after being pronounced as wife and wife. It really was a beautiful ceremony and reception. Everyone saw them off pelting them with birdseed as they made their way to the limo that would be taking them to the private airport and Uncle Charlie's plane.

Charlie served as their witness as they once again exchanged vows that same day. They now had an official marriage license they were going to frame for their wall to go with their wedding photos.

Charlie dropped them off at the beach house. "I will be back Sunday morning around 10. Have an enjoyable honeymoon you two and I am really happy for the both of you." He kissed them both on the cheek before heading off after making sure everything was okay with the house.

Once inside Beca gave her wife a tour of the house and was glad that the caretakers had gotten the place ready for them and the heat on. In the master bedroom she built a fire in the fireplace before heading down the hall to clean up for bed since Bree was in the master bath.

Beca was the first one ready for bed and arranged herself on the bed hoping she looked sexy in her dark blue teddy. Her breath left her body though when Bree stepped out of the bathroom with her golden hair shining as it fell free down her back and shoulders her skin glowing in the firelight and her body encased in an ivory negligée. "God, you are so beautiful baby. I am so lucky to have you as my wife." Beca crawled to the end of the bed standing up on her knees holding her hand out for Bree to join her.

"You, sweetheart are so incredibly sexy that you take my breath away." Aubrey loved how her wife looked in her teddy and planned on making sure she saw her in that sort of thing often. She moved taking the smaller woman's hand letting herself be pulled into a loving embrace. Their mouths coming together slowly savoring the moment.

Beca began easing back on the bed pulling Bree upon the bed until the fell together against the pillows. Their hands and mouths never stopped their loving explorations as loving words were spoken and voices rose and fell with sensual and erotic pleasure. As they approached their first peak together as a married couple Beca was above Aubrey their eyes locked as were their cores while they rocked as one, their cries of pleasure filling the room when they rocketed across the heavens in unison. Their lips meeting once again as they clung together in the aftermath of the most earth movingly intimate moment they had ever shared.

"I love you so much Bree." Beca felt tears in her eyes from the pure joy and peace she felt in that moment.

Aubrey was in much the same state. Being with Beca felt like coming home to the most heavenly place on earth. "I love you too, so very much Beca." They simply lay together enjoying the amazing moment wanting to preserve it in their memories for all time.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**So I guess that is the end, I don't have really anywhere else to go with this one although it did spark another one similar to it a few actually. I just kind of liked the summer love sort of thing that happens when no one is looking. I will post those when they are done. I have several stories started at the moment, but am hesitant to start posting them until I am through with them. I already have three unfinished stories on here that I write on as my muse strikes me. I don't know if you guys could handle more of my bouncing around muse. I will finish all my stories, but sometimes my imagination gets sidetracked or life gets busy. Anyway, I would love to hear from you guys. Let me know what you think of this one. Until Next Time…Holly**


End file.
